Creation Era
The era of creation began over One-hundred thousand years ago to an infinite amount of time, it truely is unknown when the world began and how it came to be only that sparks of life or mana aid in the worlds evolution. The Era of creation ended sometime over ten-thousand years ago but less than twenty-thousand years ago, while creation never really stops ending many things after this point took shape as a result of people, beast, and magic rather than the earth itself created it. 'Creation Era Begins' The Era of creation is known as the beginning of all life and the very time in which was responisble for all the organisims being created through evolution though some things were created from sparks of life which is the building blocks of life itself from 'The Beast Creation' Over one-hundred thousand years ago from the time of dawn the beast were said to walk the earth before man and before anyone else the beast are an entirely different breed with each different encounter and continue to grow in evolution as time progresses. When they walked the earth alone they hunted each other as a need for substances as when a beast killed another beast it would increase it's own lifespan and strength. Beast are incredibly hostile and are dangerous in all forms they may inhabit, beast can beat bear-like, multiple-headed, small and fragile, and even some that may not look so threatening but if a beast is alive in the present day it is because that creature earned it's right to be alive by killing way to the present. It should be noted that beast can create groups of each other and mate, this horde of beast can be dangerous when together however aren't as often a threat when separated from their horde and are often how hunters are able to dispatch of them. Despite their looks the majority of beast are eatable, and tasty some that even may look diseased or dead can be quite the fitting meal for the people of Li'set. 'The Three Great Faries Birth' Over one-hundred thousand years ago the great fairies rose from the mana of the land, it is said that the fairies are what gave to the earth grass, trees, and aided in the evolution of man and the beast alike. This rumor even says the fairies taught the beast to be kind however when they left the beast went back to their instincts and killed one another regardless of any circle of life. The great fairies loved man and blessed the earth with fairies and pixies, when man learned to use magic the fairies helped them stir away from dark magic and when they left dark magic was founded, throughout the history of time the great fairies have stood for total good and in absence of them it seems the world is forever turned in the direction of darkness. The Great Fairies stand as tall as elves they are a greater version of a fairy, they are considered the divine entities of fairies and can pass their powers down to their children when they want to pass to their homeland.. for whatever reason the fairies vanished when the dragons were hunted and slayed by the empire scholars believe that it was for their own protection and fear of the empire. 'Mortal Men Rise' Over fifthy-thousand years ago man was created their evolution from the kong's of li'set. taught many things by the fairies and they worshiped and loved the fairies through generations. The fairies aided in their evolution and their society this is why man can be more civilized than the beast despite them being born of the same cloth. Man would go onto learn how to defend themselves using tools the fairies helped them create, eventually man began to think on their on and their tools got better and more sharper, man killed the beast to eat and they too would get stronger however their lifespan would not increase as all men would eventually meet their demise through time. Man's greatest tool was their mind and with it they could out smart even the strongest enemy as to defeat them, they created villages, that grew to towns, and eventually they would go onto make cities, the mortal men eventually even forgot about the fairies and their roll they played in their lives. Men have a curse within their heart that there hunger can never be filled, they always want for more and that greed is what causes allot of tension between them and other species. However the greed of man has become such a blight that it also plagues their own people, man on man violence became quite common and eventually created rifts between the united man and this created tribes. The tribes of man consisted of over one hundred groups however much of their history is not known as the dark era wiped out the majority of written knowledge from the world, and due to this the past of man has been lost in time. Man can be comprising and merciful but they can also be irrational and greedy if man could instead choose to help each other out rather than be over one another they could truely be the dominating force of Li'set. 'The Division of Four Lands' Over fifthy-thousand years ago the main region split into four, and as time passed drifted off the the ocean that is known as the great divide. The first contient is now known a the Lunar Isle in which the story of the cursed ones and the empire unfolds. The other contients themselves were once known to the people of the Lunar Isle however as time past and the records were all burned in the dark era not much is known other than their existiance somewhere. Li'set earth expands Li'set expands as time progresses and the volcano of snowfall continues to erupt, this expansion of land masses happened over fifthy-thousand years ago. The Land of Moon The land of moon was founded over fifthy thousand years ago, it is a beautiful forest that the moon night lights up and makes the trees glow, it is also refered to as the place without night as night in the land means that the trees glows shines bright. Snowfall Snowfall is a mountain cursed with a blizzard that never ends, a mountain that if you traverse without knowledge of were you are going you can end up going in the wrong direction and get lost founded over fourthy-thousand years ago. The Reach The Reach is a forest that sets on a cliff facing the great divide with allot of open terrian to traverse, it is a beautiful and lush greenland with bountless potential and it was founded over twenty-thousand years ago.